Sweet Destruction
by Black Rose Crystal
Summary: Former Champion of Kalos, Selene Roux has grown bored of simply facing challengers day by day. So when Professor Sycamore offers her the chance to explore Mega evolution in the Alola region she jumps at the chance to fill a new pokedex and explore the warm sands of the islands. However she wasn't expecting to meet the leader of Team Skull nor was she expecting to feel again.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Destruction: A Guzma fanfiction

By: BlackRoseCrystal

 _Chapter One: Alola, Alola!_

The morning sun was bright as it shone through Selene Roux's bedroom window and onto the large bed below. Covered in a dark blue blanket decorated in smiling Umbreon and sleeping Espeon, slept the twenty-one year old girl. Her light brown hair was braided in two strand twists and tangled from the tossing and turning in her sleep. The former Kalos champion had flown many hours with her Pokémon in search of something new and the warm sands of the Alola region which meant she was suffering from Jet-lag. However even though she was tired, her Pokémon still needed attention.

The door swung open with a slam as Selene's main Pokémon; Serenity, a gardevoir walked in with Soul, her gengar. A shiny eevee called Silver ran behind them, newly hatched from an egg and still shaky on her paws. Serenity walked up to the side of the bed and motioned for Soul to float near Selene's head while Silver jumped onto the sleeping girl's chest.

"Gardevoir," Serenity said quietly while nodding.

Soul's eyes glowed red before he used Dream Eater on his sleeping master. Silvery smoke floated from Selene's head and into Soul's mouth and caused the girl to scream as she was dropped into darkness. As an added measure, Serenity used Wake-up slap, a move not normally in her move set but utilized when not in battle. It was usually against Selene.

Selene sat up with a start, a hand on her stinging cheek and frowned at her Pokémon. "I thought we talked about this. I know I sleep late but the slap isn't really necessary."

Silver nuzzled Selene's cheek and the girl hugged the Pokémon to her chest before patting her other two Pokémon. "Thank you for waking me up though, good job. Let me guess you all want food and to explore? "

The three nodded and Selene laughed before standing up to get dressed. After giving her pokemon food and showing them where the backyard was, Selene left Serenity in charge while she headed towards the bathroom connected to her room. She was glad that she had left out some clothes for the week in a bag since she was dreading unpacking. The girl hung up her clothes on the hook on the wooden door then stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water hit her brown skin and instantly shot away the remaining sleep, so she let the water sting her for a little while before she lowered the temperature.

Selene was glad for the change in scenery after having to deal with Team Flare in Kalos as well as being the League Champion. For a while it was fun until the wearisomeness of challenges started to become dull and the need for adventure called to her once more. She was happy when Professor Sycamore asked her to move to Alola for a while to help Sina and Dexio learn more about Mega Evolution. Once she had returned the title of Champion to Diantha, Selene had talked with her family about moving to Alola. Since money was no problem after she received the Champion title in Kalos and since her parents were a talented breeder and Contest champion, they agreed with her decision. Though she could tell that they were worried about her being so far away.

Basile Roux, her father had just handed her a Pokémon egg and winked at her,."I'm sure you will be fine. You've faced many challenges before and I know you will make it past any more that follow." Sunny, his espeon nuzzled the young woman's hand and Selene knew that the egg had come from her and her partner Yami, the umbreon.

"And remember, you can always come home. You have family and friends here that love you." Katsumi Fujita-Roux, her mother had said patting Rose, the Meganium that was always by her side. Selene had hugged them both knowing that it was hard for them to see her leave Vaniville Town. They hadn't wanted her to move to Lumiose City when she turned eighteen even though she still visited Vaniville for work and vacation. However, they knew that she need a change and that all pokemon trainers felt the need to journey outside their region every now and then. Selene was no exception.

After received her passport and found a small house that she could rent on the Melemele island, Selene shipped her belongings then jumped on the next flight to Alola. She had already sent the details of her PC to the resident professor, Kukui and was pleased receive an email confirming that all her Pokémon were comfortable on the Pokepelego islands.

Even though she was happy to be in a new region with her Pokémon, Selene still felt an uneasiness in her stomach. She guessed that it came from being in a new region all by herself. It was different from in Kalos where her parents were a quick HM Fly away. Now apparently Hidden Machines were completely gone in this new region along with other changes that differed from what she was used to.

"I can make the most of it. Eevee hatched in this region after all that had to have been a good sign. "Selene smiled as she remembered her surprise when her bag started shaking while she had been skating towards her new home.

With an explosion of stars and eggshells the egg hatched right there on the sidewalk. In her arms a shiny Eevee with gleaming silver fur blinked sleepily at her. Selene had hugged her immediately then bought her a black collar with a silver crescent moon shaped tag after getting her checked out by Nurse Joy. The Eevee had slept soundly in the front of Selene's hoodie all the way to their new home where Selene officially "caught" her in the Luxury Ball her father had given her.

Selene finished her shower and turned off the water, wrapping herself in a towel. She brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of makeup and lip gloss wanting to look nice for the new surroundings. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a simple purple shirt with a gengar design and gengar eared hood, black shorts, purple knee-high socks and black and purple tennis shoes. Selene then grabbed her messenger bag filled with items and pokéballs and walked out the door into the living room, while checking her Kalos poke-dex for messages and calls.

"A few messages from Professor Kukui. I wonder what's up." Selene mumbled as Serenity unbraided her hair with telekinesis. It fell to her back in long brown waves which she tied behind her in a ponytail. She thanked the Pokémon with a few poke-puffs which Serenity shared with the other two then started to make breakfast.

Just as she finished eating her berry pancakes and bacon, the front door swung open. Soul and Serenity instantly jumped in front of Selene while the trainer picked up Silver who squeaked in protest. The intruder was just Kukui, the region's pokemon professor who entered the home with the friendly invasiveness that she supposed Alolan residents and well most pokemon trainers had. Selene noted that she was going to start locking her door. The tan man stood in front of her while a strange brown dog pokemon ran at his feet.

"Your Pokémon must really love you. They are very protective, cousin." Kukui said with a smile. Selene blushed at the older professor's choice of attire. While she was used to Professor Sycamore's fashion choices and strange attractiveness, she wasn't expecting the Alolan professor to be shirtless under his lab coat, "You have to be tired from the trip to Alola from Kalos. Professor Sycamore said you were born in Johto and explored Kanto. I've been there before though the Kanto gym leaders were tough."

"That is unsafe lab attire…" Selene mumbled before she stuck out her hand for the older male to shake, "Nice to officially meet you Professor."

"Ha. Just wait until you see how hot it gets here in Alola, cousin then you will understand. But it is nice to meet you too. Are you ready to get your starter Pokémon, Selene?" The taller man asked pushing up his glasses.

"A starter Pokémon? I already received my starter in Kalos." Selene said thinking of Kura, her delphox that was currently exploring Poke pelego with her other Pokemon. Since it was at a much higher level than most of her other pokemon, she decided that she would let it get a vacation from now. She had been planning the same for Gardevoir and Gengar but the two resisted, not wanting to go anywhere without her.

"Consider it a gift. I felt like since you are in Alola might as well do as Alolan's do. It's always good to start a journey with new friends." Kukui said happily.

"I just wanted to take a vacation… but I do love meeting new pokemon and expanding my dex." Selene shrugged and rubbed Eevee's ears.

Kukui smiled and reached into his pocket after she said that, "Speaking of Dex. I thought you might enjoy this as you explore Alola. It's a little different from what you are used to but it has already been updated with the pokemon you have already caught."

He handed her an odd shaped orange tablet which came to life in her hands, floating above her and blinking large blue eyes at her.

"What in the world?"

"It's a Rotom dex. Inside is the pokemon Rotom, one that you befriended in Kalos I believe. Professor Sycamore sent me the pokemon before you arrived so we could make this for you."

"Hello 'Lele. It's so good to be in a new form plus now I can be more helpful to you!" the pokédex said floating around her, "I can give you helpful hints on where to go next and I hold a map for you as well as a camera."

"Neat, Ro! I take it that form is more fun than possessing my television and washer, "Selene said poking the dex's screen and grinning when it seemed to be ticklish. She then turned to the Professor.

"Thank you, sir." Ro-dex took the time to alert her of the brown dog that ran around their feet.

"Rockruff, the puppy pokemon. It's considered to be a good Pokemon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up."

Kukui rubbed rockruff on its head, "You're welcome. Now come along I am sure you want to meet the starters you can choose from."

The young woman nodded and called Serenity and Soul back into their pokéballs before putting them into the ball pocket of her bag. Selene grabbed her black and purple baseball cap and silver sunglasses to hide her dark green eyes since she didn't want to be recognized even though she was now a former champion. Normally she would have put on contacts but she was tired and didn't care as much. Silver jumped onto her shoulder then the girl grabbed her keys and made sure everything was in her bag before heading out with the professor.

Kukui explained the region with the enthusiasm only a Pokemon professor would have as Selene skated quietly beside him. He pointed out new pokemon, mostly low level Rockruff and a few Pikachu that Selene itched to catch. She refrained however as she felt that receiving her starter pokemon was tradition and should be one of the first things she did in the new region. So she skated behind him and wondered what was going to happen next. She did notice that Melemele island was covered in wildlife and was beautiful in a different way than Kalos. The air felt cleaner and less polluted. Selene noticed that the island was quieter than the busy cities of Kalos.

"We are heading to Iki Town where we worship the guardian Tapu Koko. The Tapu are the guardians of our islands and they keep us safe from harm."

"So they are your region's legendary pokemon?" Selene asked thinking of xerneas and yveltal, her region's legendary pokemon. She had seen them while battling Team Flare with Calem.

"In a way, yes. They are the Guardians of the islands. Both pokemon and deities in a way. Powerful and not many people get to meet them. "

"Interesting. I hope I am able to see them one day." Legendary pokemon interested Selene though she doubted that she would be able to catch them all like she wanted to deep down.

"I have a feeling that you might. You are an fascinating person after all. Professor Sycamore told me how you have defeated Team Flare and said that you tried to take on Team Rocket when you got your first pokemon in Johto at 10. Were you trying to follow in Red's footsteps?" Kukui laughs when he sees the girl blush and look away.

"I just really admire him is all. He is amazing and has caught almost all of them. I've seen him twice, once when he kicked my butt with his amazing team then when I challenged him a second time. He didn't say anything to me but he left an impression on me…"

"Well maybe you will see him again. I'm thinking about creating a pokemon league here and inviting trainers all over the world to compete. I have heard that many champions might make an appearance here."

Selene looked over her sunglasses at him then smiled, "I would like that."

"Come on then cousin, the faster we get to Iki Town then the faster you can be on your way to see your crush again." Kukui laughed and started to run ahead with Selene behind him, her blush deepening as she ran.

It turned out that the Kahuna of the Island, Hala and the others were out. In the center of the town was a wooden platform. Kukui asked Selene to wander around to find him telling her to look for someone who looked like a "Kahuna". She ended up following a girl in white who seemed to be around 18 or 19 and carried around a large bag. The two of them ended up walking to Mahalo Trail where the strange pokemon called Nebby got into some trouble with some Spearow.

"Ah…"

"Who are you?" Selene asked with a head tilt to the side as she watched the girl decide whether to go onto the rickety bridge before them

"Never mind me, you have to help it. Please save Nebby."

"Those Spearow are attacking it but I am too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they are going to give out." The girl continued softly, worry written on her face.

Selene nodded and placed Silver on the ground motioning for her to stay put.

She saw the stranger's distress and since she hated to see Pokemon in trouble, Selene ran out to get the fluffy cloud being. She covered the pokemon with her body, smiling reassuringly at the shaking creature. The Spearow attacked her with their claws and she grunted, holding the creature tightly. With her eyes closed she didn't see the creature glow a bright blue but felt the bridge break under them.

"Eevee!" Her pokemon cried just as a yellow light flashed around them and Selene looked up to see a yellow colored pokemon attack the Spearow then head her way. Selene and Nebby landed into the creature's arms right before hitting the water and it dropped her on the ground behind Lillie. The creature stared at them with strange green and red eyes before flying off.

"What the…" Selene murmured as she sat Nebby down and allowed her worried eevee to jump into her arms to nuzzle her face.

"Pew!" Nebby cried as it floated beside her.

"Oh Nebby. You tried to use your powers, again didn't you? You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again." Lillie said to the floating fluff of cosmos.

"No… I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry Nebby…. I know you were trying to save me that time and I couldn't help you in return."

"Pew!" Nebby said as it floated towards the girl and handed her something.

"What is that?" Lillie remarked and stared at the strange stone.

Selene watched this with an amused face though her heart was still pounding and she could feel Silver's nervousness so she petted the young pokemon and allowed it to curl up in her hoodie.

Lillie turned to her with a smile, "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Are you the Kahuna?" Selene raised an eyebrow at the girl thought she doubted it.

The blond girl shook her head and handed her the sparkling stone, "Don't tell anyone about seeing Nebby. It's a secret okay? Come on, get into the bag, Nebby."

Selene placed the stone in her bag and led the girl back to town, wondering about the strange pokemon.

They were greeted by the grinning Kukui, "Hey Selene. It looks like you didn't find the Kahuna but you found my assistant. Good job!"

"Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!"

"Oh, um yes, you can call me Lillie." The girl said smiling nervously.

"And Lillie this is Selene, take good care of her." Kukui said.

"Oh! You're the former champion of Kalos. It's nice to meet you."

Selene was about to reply when the Kahuna returned, his yellow jacket waved in the wind. The people of the town seemed excited to see the man so Selene knew he was very important.

"Have I missed anything?"

Kukui and Lillie explained about what happened with Nebby and the guardian deity with rushed excitement.

"Kukui my boy it seems to be time to celebrate."

Hala introduced himself to Selene who nodded in response since she was somewhat tired. The older man threw three pokéballs into the air, releasing the pokemon onto the stage.

"So, which pokemon will you pick, Selene? We have the grass type Rowlet. The fire type, Litten. And the water type Popplio." Hala said with a smile.

Selene examined the pokemon, finding that the three of them were very cute. She felt torn between Rowlet and Litten. However, something about the oddly angry looking kitten made her pick up the smaller animal.

"So you pick the Fire type Litten? Only when you have both chosen each other can you both call each other partners." Hala said sagely and motioned for Selene to place Litten on the opposite side of the platform.

Selene and Litten looked at each other from across the platform, and Selene felt nervous for a few moments until the kitten ran to her. She picked the female pokemon up with a smile and let Litten and Eevee sniff one another.

Selene nodded and nuzzled the black kitten, "I'm naming you Keahi."

Hala handed her Litten's pokéball and she placed it into her ball pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Litten." Lillie said before nagging at Nebby for being out of the bag, "I think you chose a wonderful pokemon. Please take care of it."

"I have another gift for you, Selene." Kukui handed Selene a new trainer passport then directs her back to her home, "I'm sure you want to video chat with your family about your new pokemon, right?"

Selene nodded and thanked the Kahuna and Professor Kukui before heading towards the entrance when a teenaged boy with green hair and brown skin ran up to them.

"Hey, you and me. Let's have a pokemon battle."

"And what kind of pokemon battle would that be where you don't give a name first." Hala said reprimanding the hyper boy.

"I'm Hau. Your Litten and Eevee look really cool… though… aren't you only supposed to have one right now?"

"I'm Selene and I have been around pokemon for a while and this Eevee is a new addition to my team but thanks."

"So, let's battle. I couldn't wait for you to reach Iki town so I have been looking all over for you." Hau said.

Lillie chimed in, "Um…I don't really like to see battles where pokemon get hurt but I will watch for you."

"Aw yeah, your first Alolan pokemon battle already. Just dish out some moves to see who wins." Kukui says.

Selene gave Kukui a wary look. If she had her normal team, she would destroy the younger child. Serenity and Soul were too over powered for most of the pokemon and trainers on this stretch of island anyway. She was also nervous about Silver battling so soon, especially with being newly hatched and all. However, a soft snore from her hoodie told her that the baby pokemon had fallen asleep after the long afternoon. But she nodded at the boy with a small smile and handed Eevee to the professor, having decided to use only her new pokemon.

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no holds barred battle from the both of you." Hala said.

"You'll battle me, right?" Hau asked.

Selene smiles and twists her cap backwards like a trainer she had seen in Kanto, "Yeah and you'll lose."

Hau sends out rowlett and Selene releases Keahi with a flick of her hand.

The battle went quickly with Selene mostly using scratch and ember to take down the rowlett. Selene came out on top and smiled at the pouting Hau, shaking his hand after the battle. Keahi leveled up and learned Growl then Selene fed her pokemon a few pokebeans after the battle.

Hala congratulated Selene and gave her and Hala affectionate pats on the head before asking to see the sparkling stone.

Selene handed it to him and he tells her that he would return it in the morning and to come to the festival the next day.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Selene walked home in silence with Keahi following behind her and Silver snoring away in her hood. She let her other pokemon out when they got closer to the house and introduced Keahi to Serenity and Soul. Unlocking the door, the five of them ran into the small house and Selene pulled out another pokefood bowl to fill up for Litten. She fed them all the pokemon food her father produced while breeding, glad that she had stocked up on many bags of the healthy kibble. Keahi and Silver were given specially designed pokemon food for baby and young pokemon before she made food for herself, glad that she had stocked up the fridge after the machoke's moved everything in. She called her parents on video chat with her parents, and showed off her new pokemon with pride and then happily showed her father the shiny Eevee that had hatched. They told her they missed her already and Selene hung up before the pain of missing her family hit her harder.

Once her shrimp fried rice was finished she sat on the fluffy beige couch and turned on the pink Skitty designed television that her father had bought from Hoenn one year. Her pokemon moved their bowls closer to the couch, with help from gardevior's psychic, and curled up nearby. Soul floated above the couch with his bowl in hand. She flipped through the channels with chopsticks in her mouth, though she paused when she saw a glimpse of herself exiting the plane from Kalos on a news channel.

"Former champion Selene Roux arrives in Alola! I wonder what is in store for the young pokemon trainer in this new region? Whatever it is, I hope she enjoys her stay!" The young newscaster said with a smile, "Welcome to Alola, Selene!"

"I wonder if they do that to all the champions that come for vacation here…" Selene mumbled around her chopsticks while she pulled off her hat and stuck it on Silver's head. The Eevee yipped softly then returned to eating while Litten finished eating quickly and curled up on the couch next to her with a purr.

Selene flipped through the channels hoping for a glimpse of Red or Blue. However, her search was in vain and she ended up watching a cheesy soap opera called Behind the Balls that involved a gardevoir falling in love with a machoke instead of the gallade that constantly tried to woo her. Serenity kept making negative noises towards the screen but wouldn't let her trainer change the channel to Selene's amusement. After the movie, Selene let her pokemon train in the backyard for a little while before the younger two became tired and she herded the group inside to go to bed. Serenity and Soul floated to their beds in the living room, placed near the wall near Selene's bedroom door while Selene placed two pillows on the floor near her bed for Eevee and Litten.

"Goodnight everyone. Get ready for training in the morning." Selene mumbled while changing into a black sleep shirt with a lunatone on it and a pair of matching shorts with the pokemon on it. She braided her hair slowly while sitting on the bed, and hated the pang of loneliness in her stomach despite the pokemon that surrounded her. She wanted human contact, no craved human contact. Having long since broken up with her boyfriend she hadn't been close to a person in a while.

"Maybe that will change one day…maybe Alola will bring someone into my life." She said softly looking at the rising moon through the window near her bed. She had placed a chikorita doll and a shiny fennekin pokedoll on the window sill along with a couple of her books. A large snorlax beanbag was near the closet and her laptop sat on a desk near the bed where her pokédex and old pokegear charged. The laptop was playing soft music from the Alola region from a site that Lillie informed her of while they were heading back to Iki Town. The soft music was very island like and mixed with the soothing sounds of waves. It seemed to help the younger pokemon sleep while Selene could hear Serenity hum along from the other room.

The bed felt empty and Selene felt the pang of loneliness hit her once more as she slid underneath the covers. She sighed softly and nuzzled her pillow until Silver jumped onto the bed then curled up on the pillow.

"Eevee…" Silver cried softly and bumped her head against Selene's cheek.

"Even though you all are in my life, I really wish I could find someone just for me." The young woman smiled and petted the pokemon until they both fell asleep. She did not notice Tapu Koko streak past her window in a blur of yellow.


	2. Trial and Error

Author s notes: This is my first time writing pokemon fanfiction and pokemon battles so forgive me if the battles seem off. I do not own pokemon or any of the game characters that appear in this story. I do however own the character Selene and any other original characters that appear ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two: Trial and Error It was early in the morning when Selene woke up and made breakfast for herself and the pok mon. The large window above the sink poured the morning sunrise into the tiny kitchen. The sun was barely in the sky and most of her pokemon didn t want to get up. Soul especially, he glared at her a bit before he grabbed his food bowl and drifted back toward bed.  
Don t you make a mess now. Selene warned the ghost pokemon as she took off her apron and sat at the table with Serenity. She pushed a cupful of awakening towards the psychic pokemon in Serenity s favorite Raltz mug. Soul just waved his hand and made the creepy snicker he was known for while he nibbled at his food.  
The gardevoir was sleepily using telekinesis to drop her food in the mouth. Her head leaned against her hand and every now and then a soft snore could be heard before she startled awake. Silver and Keahi chased one another around the small table in the kitchen that made-up Selene s dining room before heading towards their food bowls near the kitchen counter. So today I guess we will try training Silver and Keahi for a little while and exploring the island. Selene murmured around a mouthful of pancakes. Gar Serenity mumbled sleepily then sipped the awakening and Selene grinned at her. The pokemon looked more coherent and smiled at her. Selene laughed while picking up her own mug of coffee.  
Next time don t stay up late watching pok -tv. After everyone had finished eating and Selene had gotten dressed, she walked out of the bathroom to notice that Kukui was already in her house, looking at her pok mon.  
Hey there, Selene. It s about time to head to the festival, yeah? Kukui said petting Silver and Eevee on their heads.  
But first I have to show you something. Follow me to Route 1. Without letting her speak Kukui wandered out of the house and left Selene to blink at the closed door after him. Uh he s kind of strange isn t he The woman shook her head and called her team back into their pok balls while Silver jumped from the table onto her shoulder once more.  
I take it you don t like being in your ball, Sil. Selene rubbed the eevee s head and let her wrap her fluffy tail around her neck. The pokemon had somehow figured out how to balance perfectly on her shoulders though she tended to curl up in whatever hood Selene was wearing when she got tired. Selene owned a lot of hoodies so Silver was going to have a bed until she got too big to ride there.  
After Selene grabbed her mega bracelet from her bedside drawer and put it on her right wrist, she found that she felt naked without it, she picked up her bag, cap and sunglasses before she locked the door and headed towards Route 1. Luckily Kukui was nearby and waved at her with enthusiasm. Hurry it up, cousin! Pretend you are a pokemon and use your Agility! Kukui cried while he waited. Selene just raised an eyebrow and ran towards the man. So, I suppose you already know how to catch wild pokemon, yeah? I figured you would want to catch more pokemon while here since Alola has plenty of pokemon you haven t seen before. Here are some pok balls and potions. Kukui said then handed her ten pok balls and 5 potions. Selene tucked them away in her bag and thanked him.  
Why don t you have a little adventure of your own on your way to Iki town? The professor walked through the grass and disappeared.  
Selene glanced at Silver who looked back at her with large eyes, Are you ready to battle, little one? Eevee! Silver licked her cheek and nodded with determination.  
Good girl. Let s do this. While she wandered through the grass and let Silver try her hand at battling, Selene let the cool island breeze calm her. However, she was soon distracted by a low level Pikipek attacking her. Okay, Silver. Here we go! She said pointing at the bird pokemon.  
Silver jumped from her shoulder onto the ground gracefully. Selene blinked when the Pok mon s normally happy eyes changed to a glare while looking at the opposing pokemon. The pikipek looked startled to see the Eevee look so evil and tried to attack her with peck.  
Eevee dodge and use growl. Selene said amused when the growl that emitted from Silver s mouth was more intimidating then she thought it would be.  
Pikipek. The Pokemon tried to attack again but Silver jumped away quickly.  
Tackle it. Selene said with a smile as the young pokemon landed then charged towards the bird while baring her teeth.  
Pikipek. The bird pokemon groaned then used growl. Silver just dug her paws into the ground. Selene smiled wider when the silver furred pokemon glanced back at her for a second then glared at her opponent. You re doing great. Tackle once more! She said and watched as her pokemon ran a head and threw her head into the pikipek s body. Selene cheered when the pokemon fainted and allowed Silver to jump into her arms.  
Good girl. You did wonderful Silver! Selene rubbed the Pok mon s head then sat down to comb away tangles in Silver s fur. After feeding Silver and the rest some pokebeans, she packed away the grooming tools and continued her way.  
Selene and her team spent a good portion of their morning battling pokemon and any trainers that looked her way. Selene loved the feeling of being simply a trainer again without the fear of potentially losing her title looming over head. She greeted each trainer with a happy smile that soon turned into an evil grin as her two younger pokemon defeated them and gained experience. No one recognized her in her sunglasses and hat and Selene soon found herself happily running through the grass while she chased down pokemon to battle. While battling with the young pokemon made her somewhat nervous, Silver turned out to do well against the lower level pikipek and ledyba that constantly attacked them. Silver went up a few levels while they battled trainers with Selene often switching out to let Keahi get some experience as well. Keahi was a natural at battling, her fur rose whenever she shot flaming hairballs at the opposing pokemon. With Keahi s help, Selene caught a pichu and a rattata to round out her team. Knowing that the younger pokemon needed more attention from her right now, Selene took the opportunity to battle all the trainers that she found along the way until she reached Iki Town once more. The Alola region is made up of four islands and each island has its own guardian pokemon. Our festival today is to give our thanks to these great guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. Hala said as he walked towards the young woman. He patted Silver hello when the young pokemon jumped on his shoulder to greet him. Well we may call it a festival but it s just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us but at least every one of us goes all out. Are you ready, Selene? Hala asked with a stern look that Selene couldn t decide whether was good or bad yet. Yes. It looks exciting. Selene said honestly while she watched the people talk and laugh happily. Plates of roasted pig, noodles, berry salad and Nanab root paste were being passed around and torches were lit in the dim afternoon light. She waved to Hau and Lillie who were standing near Professor Kukui. It will be. Head up to the stage my dear and get ready to battle to please our guardian. Hala said then smiled.  
Selene nodded and picked up Silver and Keahi s pok balls then clipping them to her belt. The girl placed her bag near Lillie before she let Serenity, Soul, Toriko; her rattata, and Volt; the pichu out to watch the battle. She instructed Serenity watch the younger two pokemon and told Soul not to scare the villagers before she walked onto the stage. You caught some more pokemon I see. Hau said with a grin.  
Selene nodded, The pokemon you have here are very cool looking. I couldn t help myself. It s fun catching new pokemon. Ready to battle? Selene just twisted her black and white baseball cap backwards in response and Silver jumped in front of her automatically. She was happy to see that she and Silver had started to learn each other s movements quite quickly though it wasn t quite as strong as the bond that she and Serenity had from the many years they roamed Kalos together. Go Pichu! Hau said while tossing a pok ball. The electric type pokemon appeared in a flash and shouted its name with excitement.  
Pichu! It clenched it s fists and its cheeks glowed with sparks.  
Use Tailwhip. He yelled and it shook its tail at Silver.  
In response Silver s eyes changed to the evil glare and once again Selene was amused to see how her opponents shivered upon seeing the cute creature s face. Growl. Selene said just as the oddly deep rumble erupted from the small fox pokemon s throat. Pichu s attack lowered and it stumbled a bit. You know that attack is supposed to be cute not creepy, right Sil? vee. The pokemon retorted before it dodged a thundershock from the Pichu.  
Dang it. What s with your creepy eevee? She s adorable! Use tackle, Silver. Tackle it with cuteness! Selene yelled as she watched the young pokemon throw itself at the pichu. The Pok mon s skin caused paralysis but Silver seemed to still be able to move as it dodged yet another thunder shock.  
Silver, here! Selene tossed a paralysis heal and Silver thanked her with a nod of the head. Pichu, Charm! The pokemon gazed cutely at Silver and both the fox pokemon and her trainer shivered at the large brown eyes. Silver backed away a little before it shook it s head then focused on the battle once more. No that is creepy. Sand-Attack! The pokemon kicked sand into the baby mouse s eyes and it whimpered in pain.  
When pichu couldn t attack from the sand, Selene called for another tackle that knocked the opposing pokemon out. Selene rubbed Silver s head with a grin and let the pokemon rest in her hood with a few pokebeans. Selene called out Keahi with an underhand throw.  
Go rowlett! Hau cried out after recalling his pichu. The bird pokemon hooted as it appeared, and flapped it s wings to stretch. Keahi, Scratch! Selene said quickly the black kitten unsheathed her claws and dragged them across the tiny bird s face. Its flesh tore and feathers scattered the wooden platform.  
Rowlett cried out in pain and looked back at its trainer who pointed forward. Use Tackle! The bird pokemon flapped its wings and flew towards Keahi who winced when the chubby bird hit her in the side. Are you okay? Selene asked while looking down at the kitten. Keahi shook herself before she nodded and looked back at her opponent. Good, use Ember! The kitten raised its hackles and hacked out a flaming hair ball that knocked off a lot of health. The tiny ball of fire hit its target who winced again, it s health obviously getting low. Leafage, rowlett! The bird pokemon flapped its wings and sent a flurry of leaves towards the Litten who tried to dodge but some of the leaves still sliced at its fur. Luckily grass attacks did not hurt the pokemon too much due to the type advantage. Selene had to admit that it was fun battling the younger boy though she almost felt like one of her own rivals because of the type advantage that her new pokemon had. It wasn t the pulse pounding battle that she craved deep down but the slower pace reminded of her days starting out in Johto which she found that she missed, even if she did retake the League challenge once more in Kalos when her family had relocated. Ember once more. The girl said quietly. The fireball hit rowlett in the chest and the pokemon twirled a little while fainting, Hau recalling it before it could hit the ground. The small crowd around them cheered loudly at the ending of the match. Hau still smiled at the end though and shook her hand at the end of the battle, Good job, Selene. I will beat you eventually. Selene nodded while she handed her pokemon pokebeans and brushed dirt from litten s fur. She combed her eevee and petted it some more. She noticed that the both had gotten a little stronger and was happy to find that they had learned a few new moves that they would practice later. Good battle, Selene. I have a gift for you. Hala said while he patted both Selene and Hau s heads. With an arm slung around his grandson, who had started munching on a malasada had been given by Lillie, Hala handed her a white bracelet with a gray z symbol in the middle.  
What s this? Selene placed the bracelet on her left wrist and examined it with curiosity. It didn t look like the mega ring she had become used to but it seemed to have an indenture of some sort at the top where the Z was. It fit snugly around her wrist so it wouldn t fall out. Your Z-ring is an mysterious armband that can draw out the power that is deep within your pokemon. It can bring forth their Z-power! We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the sparkling stone that you received from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more Z crystals during your islands challenge you will not be able to draw out the Z-power of you pokemon. And yet you have already received that sparkling stone Hala pondered this while speaking It seems Tapu Koko took a liking to you or perhaps it has a mission for you In other words, it s time for you to go on your island challenge! Kukui shouted from where he chowed down on a steaming plate of food. Island challenge? Selene asked quietly.  
Four islands. You will travel each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about being the strongest trainer. The island challenge champion! Woo! Kukui yelled and Selene suspected that he had been sipping some of the Pina coladas given out at the bar. With this you can now participate in the trials. Defeat all the trial captains on each island and you can face the island kahuna. You have a few on Melemele but once you have taken them on you can face me! Hala said loudly.  
No gym battles? Selene raised an eyebrow, somewhat shocked at the change but she did have to admit she had grown tired of the same format of pokemon battles that most regions brought. It s somewhat like a gym battle. All the trials are different for each captain. Kukui explained while Hau and Lillie ran off to get some the delicious smelling food that was being given out by some of the villagers. I see you all do a lot of things differently here in Alola. I think I am going to like it here. Selene said before she headed towards the buffet, the smell of roasted pig and exotic foods made her stomach growl.  
The festival lasted long into the night and Selene tried to stumble home after having gotten drunk from sweet mixed drinks given to her by the older villagers. Serenity gave her some pity and with the help of psychic brought the girl home. Once everyone was safely inside the house, Soul placed Selene under a cold shower that sobered her up enough to give her team food and set up spaces for the newer members. Thank ya, Soulie. The woman slurred while she passed her hand repeated through the ghost Pok mon s body. The intangible Pok mon s form made her hand cold and tingly and she giggled from the feeling before she curled up on the couch under a Raltz decorated blanket. With a sigh, Soul uses Hypnosis on his master and snickered when the girl fell onto a deep sleep before it floated off to bed. Silver and Litten curled up on the couch beside Selene while Serenity led the newer two pokemon to their beds and turned off the light.  
Serenity then dragged her bed in front of the couch with a few pokepuffs and pokebeans before she settled down to watch the Yungoos and the Restless, an Alolan exclusive soap opera. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Early the next morning while Selene was sipping her coffee and some aspirin, someone knocked on the door. After she shooed away her nosey pokemon back to their food, she walked outside to see Lillie waiting in front of the house. Oh um. Professor said, hey there Lillie bring me that great new trainer, woo! So, I am here to show you the way to the Pokemon Lab, if you ll come with me. It s um it s this way. The shy young woman said as she tightly gripped the bag that held Nebby. Selene resisted the urge to hug the woman for her adorable shyness. Cute Selene thought then went to grab her things and lock the door.  
The two young women talked on the way to the Professor s lab; Lillie talked about Cosmog and how she had to use repels to protect herself and Selene reminisced about her younger days exploring Kanto, Johto and Kalos. Selene teased the girl when she freaked out about pokemon battles, the girl endlessly worried about Selene s pokemon despite the team s growing experience. You know if anything really went wrong Serenity would be out of her ball immediately. She s very protective. Selene said as she spun the gardevior s pok ball through her fingers before she put it away. I have heard that about gardevoir. Per the pok dex they will summon black holes to protect their trainers. That I haven t seen yet. Though we haven t been in too much danger Selene winced when she remembered braving Team Flare and their weapon of destruction. Well it s good that you are so close to your pokemon. I wish I could be close to a pokemon like that but Lillie trailed off and Selene patted her shoulder. It s okay. The woman smiled at the blonde before she ran towards an item ball she saw sitting off the side with Silver right behind her. Lillie laughed at the woman s antics, Selene might have been older but Lillie had noticed that she didn t always act like it.  
Once at the lab, Kukui explained further about the island challenge and gave Selene the island challenge amulet before sending her to the pokemon trainers school in Hau oli City. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Selene walked through Hau oli City after a long day of pokemon battling at the trainer s school. It was almost as tedious as league challenges but not as hard. She was glad for the experience though and bought her pokemon some malasadas before heading to the store to buy some new clothes. She had purchased and changed into a short black skirt and pink tank top then had dyed her hair brownish pink at the salon. Selene then let Eevee perch on her cap and continued to explore the city. I miss my old hairstylist in Lumiose City. She used to tell me the best gossip of what was going on around town. Selene recalled with a sigh. She missed some of her old friends like Looker and Emma, the pair she had gotten a job from. She also missed hanging out with Sina and Dexio in the lab while Professor Sycamore finished up some experiment on Mega Evolution. While Lillie and Hau were nice Selene still missed solving strange cases around the city then getting Lumiose Galletes and coffee at a caf with her friends afterwards. With a pang of Nostalgia, Selene went into the Pokemon Center and ordered a Pinab Juice and an Lumiose Gallete. After chatting with the barista, she was given some Pokebeans which were promptly eaten by her team. The younger pokemon were ravenous after the battles at the school. Selene happily played with Toriko, the Rattata squirmed while the woman tickled his belly. For some strange reason, Selene found the dark type mouse cuter than its regular form and lavished it with attention. Selene had always had a dark type pokemon on her team in Kalos and had already decided that Rattata was going to be the one for this region. As Selene walked out of the Pokemon Center with Silver in tow, the girl happened to overhear a couple of people talking about an organization called Team Skull that was roaming the Alola region. It sounds a bit like Team Flare Selene murmured while she sipped her drink, which cheered her moods a bit. Maybe I should check it out. She thought remembering that the couple had mentioned the group hanging around the Marina. With a slightly evil smile on her face that Silver seemed to match, Selene skated towards the Marina ready to kick an evil team in their rear. ~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~ It was a quick skate to the Marina, and Selene enjoyed the salty breeze that blew through the treetops on the way there. She enjoyed the view of the beach that she could see from the Marina and soon located Team Skull, they were easy to find with their matching uniforms, golden bling, and face masks. However even Selene had to admit their outfits seemed more comfortable that Team Flare s suits. Though I still kinda want one of those suits. She stopped when she saw the two picking on an attractive male with pink hair and tan skin. She remembered seeing him at the Pokemon school and hurried over. Illumia instructed her to battle the Grunt in front of them with a flick of his hair.  
Upon meeting Team Skull and Trial Captain Illima, Selene found that she was enjoying herself while defeating a lower level pokemon with Volt, her new pichu.  
Thunder shock, once more Volt! Selene yelled as the tiny mouse zapped the Zubat out of the air. The goofy looking Team Skull grunt eyes went wide as he posed before handing her the victory money. She grinned and high-fives Volt and Silver, the latter glaring evilly at the grunt. The two swear to tell their bosses about their meeting and run away with fear. Selene wondered if it was from the trouncing she and Illima had given them or from Silver s creepy glare. She did find herself wanting to know who exactly was the boss of this strange new evil team. They weren t like any of the evil teams she had seen or heard of before. They were kind of goofy yet interesting in a way, less intimidating and severe as the older teams. Creepy little eevee. We ll steal that creepy pokemon the next time we see you, Yo! The one she had beaten yelled while he flipped them off. Silver bared her teeth at him and Selene flipped him the bird right back to Illima s shock. You act a little too much like your namesake, Sil. Selene murmured while figuring out which move to delete so Silver could learn babydoll eyes. She had decided that she was going to evolve it into a Sylveon, since she really liked fairy types. Eevee! The pokemon said then jumped around her feet happily when her trainer threw her a pok bean. I suppose you want to battle then? Illima asked after healing the girl s pokemon. Selene and Silver both nodded with the same weird gleam that had come into their eyes when they were fighting Team Skull.  
You two are very strange Illima trailed off before throwing out his first pokemon.  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BRC: More will probably be added to this chapter later because I didn t like leaving it at a cliffhanger. Please review. I appreciate any criticism. I am trying to fix Selene s character so she is less of a mary sue however it has been a while since I have written anything. While the story was originally supposed to be Guzma fanfiction, however If you have any better couple ideas I am open to ideas. I was debating between Selene X Guzma, Selene X Red, or Selene X Gladion. If anyone is reading this votes would really help. 


End file.
